


Strictly Professional

by Crosstasia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Business, F/M, Friendship, International Police, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little push.





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts

"Hey, Anabel!"

Anabel let out a sigh, putting away her papers at the desk of the Aether Foundation. Ash again, she realized. Who else called her just "Anabel" instead of the chief?

Sure enough, the blue-clad Ultra Guardian came into the room with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Said Pokémon jumped off his shoulder once his Trainer came to a stop to greet Espeon. Espeon just acknowledged his presence with a calm demeanor, confusing Pikachu.

"Hey, you finally have free time!" Ash noted.

"Is something the matter?" Anabel asked.

"Well, you said something about being a Faller once," he began. "Nanu told me you lost your memories because of that."

Leave it to Nanu to tell Ash that in an attempt to help them connect. Her work was too important to begin a relationship with anyone, much less a teenage boy who seemed to remember her from long ago.

'Why aren't agents Verity and Sorrel back yet?' She questioned in her head. The two agents had gone on a mission of their own.

"Do you remember the Battle Tower?" Ash asked.

That sparked something in her mind. She remembered having a Tower to protect from Ultra Beasts.

"We had a battle there once," he continued. "You beat me before, but I won the rematch and earned something called the Ability Symbol. It made me wonder if we can we still be friends? Even after you lost your memory?"

Anabel recalled brief flashes of having a battle with Ash the moment he brought that up to how she got wrapped up at the moment and made the wrong call, leading to his victory. She was still delighted, and they parted on pleasant terms.

That was a lifetime ago, and the chief shook the thoughts out of her head. She released a breath and looked at him closely with a glare.

"Let's make this clear, Ketchum," Anabel began, making him tense up. "Whatever relationship we have right now is strictly professional. You'll address me as chief on Ultra Guardian missions. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Ash exclaimed out of surprise.

Anabel cleared her throat with annoyance from being misgendered.

"I mean, ma'am!" the boy corrected.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Verity and Sorrel are Fallers in the International Police hailing from the Movie 20 universe. Both work under Anabel.  
> -Ash is trying to forge a friendship with Anabel after reuniting with her.


End file.
